


My Sexy Dancer

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Changkyun and Minhyuk go out clubbing because Minhyuk wants to seduce a DJ and in the process, ends up meeting Kihyun.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 30





	My Sexy Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Years & Years and one of the music videos inspired this fic, especially Changkyun's outfit, which I know is very daring but I was just having fun so enjoy.
> 
> Happy New Year! Have a good start to your new year. 
> 
> This is also on my website, link in my profile.

Clipping the choker on his neck, the chains connected just resting against his chest, Changkyun smirked into the mirror. He adjusted his leather pants, making sure they didn't show his thong before slipping on fingerless gloves. The glitter sitting on his bedside table was applied to his bare chest, making him shimmer under his bedroom lights. His feet padded towards his closet to dig out his special cologne, designed to seduce and entice anyone nearby with its musky scent. He spritzed it on, his black nails standing out next to the bright pink bottle. 

Next was his hair, freshly washed. Changkyun reached for a comb just to get the tangles out before focusing on his makeup. Minhyuk had taught him how to do the perfect smokey eye, blending it to perfection before adding a quick but small wing. Lipgloss finished his face and Changkyun pulled on his arm sleeves, making sure they were smooth against his skin. He clipped his wallet onto a long chain, attaching it to his pants before putting it into his back pocket. Glancing into his mirror, Changkyun ignored the urge to cover his chest and instead hyped himself up, knowing he looked fierce. 

Minhyuk tapped on his door, leaning against the doorframe. He crossed his arms and whistled, his eyebrows wiggling. His own outfit consisted of a sheer white long sleeve with accompanying white booty shorts. His white combat boots and red hair finished his look, making for a sexy vision. “If I wasn't trying to seduce the DJ tonight, you know I'd totally fuck you right?”

Changkyun snorted, sitting down on his bed to tie on his own combat boots. “Still don't know his name? I thought you could figure it out in a matter of minutes.” Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders, licking his lips as he thought about the DJ he had lusted over for the past two weeks. “I'll figure it out when I pull him on the dance floor. This time he won't escape me.” 

“Didn't he run backstage the last time when you beckoned him while doing a body wave? Are you sure he likes guys?” 

Minhyuk pouted, reaching over to swipe Changkyun's glitter. He added it to his hair and cheeks before answering Changkyun. “Well this time Hyungwon is working tonight and I bribed him with Hoseok hyung's number so he's going to be helping me or I'll force him to go through campus in a maid costume.”

Changkyun paused, shaking his head before pulling away from his shoes. “This is why most guys are scared of you.”

“Because I make promises?” Changkyun chuckled, patting Minhyuk's shoulder. “No hyung. It's because you'll go through with them. Now are you done because I'm ready to go.” 

Minhyuk nudged Changkyun's shoulder, winking. “Let's go. Have you eaten because I don't want any food in my car.” 

“Yes hyung.” Minhyuk turned Changkyun around and added glitter to his back before putting the bottle down. “I hope you did the same because I know you'll get shit-faced if you don't have food in your stomach.”

Minhyuk rubbed his tummy. “Full of food, check. Now hurry up and don't forget your phone. I'm going to make sure the slow cooker is on.” Minhyuk waited until Changkyun was out of his room before taking out his own phone, Hyungwon's name on the messages.

Minhyuk: We're on our way, make sure Kihyun shows up and don't let that DJ cutie disappear before I get there

Hyungwon: Yeah yeah, Kihyun is already on his way. Still don't want my coworker's name?

Minhyuk: Nah makes the chase fun. See you in a little bit, save all the good songs for us

Minhyuk pocketed his phone and smirked, his plan was going just the way he wanted. 

–

Changkyun could feel the beat of the music enter his soul as he entered the club, ready to dance his heart out and just celebrate a good exam grade. Minhyuk touched his side, eyes locked on the bar. “I'm going to get a drink, you want?” 

Changkyun thought about it before shaking his head. “Nah I'll drink later, I just want to dance for a little bit. Stay safe hyung ok?” Minhyuk smiled and kissed Changkyun on the cheek before leaving to go flirt with the bartender. Changkyun ignored the many stares he was getting as he made his way to the center of the dance floor. He knew that it was almost Hyungwon's turn so he gently moved his hips, waiting for the DJ's ending playlist. He rolled his head, letting the wave continue into his chest and down his hips. The music slowed down, the DJ speaking softly into the mic. 

“Alright ladies and gents, it's the end of my shift. Time to slow it down for the next couple of songs before our lovely DJ H.One comes online.” 

Changkyun smirked. The music was sensual, not bad at all for Changkyun to show off some grinding. He felt a touch behind him, a gentle caress that turned bold against his back. He glanced back to see Minhyuk and he wiggled his eyebrows at him. Minhyuk winked and turned around, swinging his hips. And knowing Minhyuk was covering his back, Changkyun rolled his hips and let himself go. He popped his chest, his hands up in the air. The sweat was already dripping down his cheek from how hot the crowd was and Changkyun loved it. He loved the energy, the raw passion he could show off himself. 

Flipping around Changkyun watched Minhyuk throw back his drink, letting some random person take the glass away before pulling him in, letting their hips grind together. He shivered at the body heat coming off Minhyuk, letting his hands tug on Minhyuk's hair, loving how the neon lights looked against his neck. He felt Minhyuk's hands barely scratch down his chest, just enough to let Changkyun feel the drag of his nails. Minhyuk looked into his eyes as the music changed, a sizzling beat now playing throughout the club. Changkyun could see Hyungwon hyung at the board, flicking a button and nodding to himself. 

Changkyun leaned in so Minhyuk could hear his words, “So when's your DJ coming on?” 

Minhyuk turned around, letting his back fit against Changkyun's back. It was much easier to talk like that. “Apparently he's back there waiting for his turn. Hyungwon is suppose to send him a text and make sure he comes down here so I can dance with him before it's his turn. He can't escape.” Minhyuk laughed as Changkyun's hands landed on Minhyuk's stomach. “He's suppose to come out now so I'm going to dance near the stage.”

Changkyun hummed at Minhyuk's neck, “Ok go catch your guy. I'll be right here, batting away the nasty people away.” 

Minhyuk patted Changkyun's back before sashaying towards the stage, catching Hyungwon's eye, who pointed to a young man decked out in a leopard shirt and leather pants. Bingo. Now all that was left was Kihyun, which if Minhyuk's suspicions were right, Changkyun wouldn't be at all alone for the rest of the night. 

–

Kihyun rolled his eyes as he read the fourth message from Hyungwon, knowing he was late but what could he do when his mother called him, hoping to get an answer about their family reunion in a couple of weeks. Adjusting his black shirt, Kihyun yawned. He hadn't felt like coming out tonight but when Hyungwon mentioned Minhyuk seducing Jooheon, who had complained in Kihyun's ear a shit-ton lately, he just had to see it. 

Getting into the club, Kihyun saw Hyungwon already at the booth and he sighed, getting on his tippy-toes to see if he could see Minhyuk. Frowning when he couldn't see anyone, Kihyun straightened his back and jumped into the crowd, bobbing and weaving until he got near the middle. Kihyun brushed away a guy trying to dance with him, rolling his eyes as he moved away. The music turned into something intense and it sent shivers up his spine. He didn't fight the urge to dance, letting himself get lost in the music as he searched for Jooheon and Minhyuk. 

Turning his head to the left, Kihyun got an eyeful of a bare chest and his brain froze. That chest was connected to a very handsome man, who had his eyes closed as he rolled his head back and his hands going down his sides. Time seemed to slow down as Kihyun just stood there, entranced as the glitter just accentuated the subtle lines of abs down the man's stomach. And before his mind could start working again, his body moved. 

–

Changkyun could feel eyes on him, ones that didn't make him feel shying away. He barely opened his eyes, glancing to the side only to see a good looking guy coming in his direction. Changkyun checked him out, liking the silky black outfit he was wearing but liking the hint of a tattoo peek on his collarbone even more. Changkyun decided he wouldn't mind dancing with him so he rolled his body, opening his eyes fully so he could motion with his finger for the man to come closer. He smirked when the stranger licked his lips, finally getting into Changkyun's personal space. He popped his chest, lifting his arms to see what would happen. 

And the stranger didn't disappoint, turning around and slotting his body against Changkyun's. Thankfully his chains didn't tug at the stranger's shirt as they grinded against each other, his hands landing on a nice set of hips. Changkyun leaned in to whisper, taking note of the nice earrings the man was wearing. “Name's Changkyun, you?”

He got a hum back as his lips brushed against a pale ear. “Kihyun.” Changkyun pressed his nose against Kihyun's throat as his hands slowly went up Kihyun's chest, liking how firm he felt. The music changed and the bass grew deeper, more intense, which traveled through Changkyun's body and into Kihyun's. It made Changkyun swear right into Kihyun's ear, who moaned in response. Kihyun turned around and wrapped his arms around Changkyun's neck, letting Changkyun's thigh slip in between his.

Kihyun was burning up from the heat radiating from Changkyun, his hands gripping Changkyun's hair so he could pull himself as close as possible. He didn't care that he was getting glitter all over himself, he just cared about the lips that were nibbling on his neck. He was thankfully that he sprayed on his good cologne as he felt Changkyun take a deep breath against his skin. Kihyun didn't have to get close to be able to smell Changkyun since his scent was potent enough in the air. Kihyun loved it. It made his mouth water and his teeth ache to bite down, which Changkyun's neck looked like a nice place. 

But he held back as Changkyun grabbed his ass and rolled their crotches together, his mouth in a silent gasp as he felt how hard Changkyun was. Kihyun swallowed, his dick twitching in his pants as Changkyun growled in his ear. Fuck it was getting a little heavy for the dance floor very quickly but it was the first time in a long while that Kihyun felt wanted and he wanted to keep that for as long as he could. Unfortunately Changkyun pulled back first, pressing small kisses up Kihyun's jaw. “Hey,” Changkyun murmured, “wanna grab a drink? I don't dry hump on the first date.” 

Kihyun snorted, thankful for the small break. “You seemed like you were raring to go.” He followed Changkyun as they moved to the bar, biting his lips at Changkyun's masculine back. 

Changkyun chuckled, his deep voice not helping Kihyun's little problem. “I was. That's why I need a drink.” He felt Changkyun tug on his hand and he smiled as Changkyun gave him the only seat available at the bar. 

“What do you want? I'm getting a Long Island tea.” Kihyun rose an eyebrow, his hand tapping on the counter. Changkyun winked, “Trust me. If I down shots of Vodka right now, I'll be sucking you off on the dance floor without a care.”

Kihyun blushed, smacking Changkyun on the shoulder. “Oh my god shut up! So you become a slut when you drink huh? Good to know.” Kihyun turned to the bartender, who was eyeing Changkyun something fierce. Kihyun's eyes narrowed, his voice turning sharp. “Excuse me, two Long Island teas.” 

The bartender nodded, sighing when she had to turn away to grab a bottle. Kihyun turned to Changkyun, who had his arms crossed and a grin on his face. “What?” Changkyun chuckled, his hand coming up to brush against Kihyun's cheek. “Nothing. Just know that she's got nothing on you.” 

Kihyun licked his lips, “Duly noted.” He glanced to the counter when their drinks arrived and started pulling out his money when Changkyun held his hand from pulling out his wallet. “Let me get this round and you get the next, cool?”

Kihyun nodded and took his drink, taking a long sip. The cool tang of the cocktail helped his body relax as Changkyun swiped his card and added a tip for the bartender. Changkyun let his hand drape around Kihyun's shoulders as he gulped down half his drink, his fingers gently caressing Kihyun's side. Kihyun leaned into Changkyun, setting his glass down for a moment. He bopped his head to the music and glanced over to the dj booth, seeing Hyungwon stiffly roll his body to the beat. Not seeing Minhyuk or Jooheon anywhere, Kihyun turned back to Changkyun. “So are you here alone?”

Changkyun coughed into his hand, trying to hide a burp from drinking so fast. “Are you going to ask me if I come here often because the answer is yes and no I came with a friend. He should be around here somewhere, hopefully. And you?”

“I came because a friend was telling me to come tonight or else I would be in bed studying right now.” Kihyun finished his drink, pushing the glass away from him as Changkyun hummed. 

“Not much of a party person are you?”

“I can be with the right incentive.” Kihyun bat his eyes at Changkyun and let his fingers walk up Changkyun's arm. “Maybe someone with a deep voice, striking eyes, and willing to let me eat them out.” 

Changkyun groaned. He loved to get rimmed and not many guys were into it and here was one that was more than willing. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, liking the way Kihyun was getting more confident with him. “Ok, you're really ruining my self control here. Like the bathrooms here are super filthy.” Kihyun stifled a laugh as Changkyun adjusted his pants, trying to calm down before the bartender got an eyeful. “Alright I'll table this discussion for later. How about we go dance some more before bouncing to grab something to eat?” 

Changkyun sighed in happiness, “Sounds good. Let me text my friend and we can head out to the dance floor. I'm a bit worried since he hasn't come back to cry on my shoulder because he couldn't dance with the dj he's trying to seduce.” 

Kihyun's eyes widened, that definitely sounded familiar. “Which dj is he trying to seduce?” 

Changkyun's eyes were on his phone as he shrugged his shoulders, “Don't know his name but I think his dj name is DJ Honey. Minhyuk hyung has been after him for weeks and everytime that dj escapes, he comes back to me sulking.” 

“Minhyuk? As in Lee Minhyuk with the bright red hair who loves to sing Disney in the morning while making pancakes?” Changkyun turned to Kihyun and frowned, “Yeah that's him. He's my roommate. How do you know him?” 

“I'm friends with DJ H.One and DJ Honey and I was Minhyuk's roommate two semesters ago. Jooheon, that's DJ Honey's real name, keeps complaining about how good Minhyuk looks but he's scared because Minhyuk looks so serious when he's on the prowl.” 

Changkyun snorted, “I know. I keep telling hyung to put a smile on his face but he says that looking cute isn't his style. What a small world.”

“Yeah what a small world.” Kihyun wondered why Minhyuk hadn't introduced him to Changkyun earlier, knowing what kind of guys he liked but better late than never. “I assume since Minhyuk never came to find you he ended up with Jooheon.” 

Changkyun shrugged one shoulder, “I guess. In that case I probably shouldn't return home because I'm pretty sure Minhyuk will bring Jooheon tonight.” Changkyun shivered at the thought and Kihyun nodded, his fingers playing with the edge of Changkyun's arm sleeve. 

Kihyun's thoughts paused and he sighed, finally recognizing Minhyuk's plans. “How about you stay the night with me?”

Changkyun hesitated just for a moment before winking, “Does that mean I need to drink some more?” Kihyun bit his lip, liking the way Changkyun's eyes flickered down. He reached up to tug Changkyun's head down until their lips barely touched, their breaths mingling. 

“Only if you want to. If not, we can watch a movie.” 

The edges of Changkyun's lips went up. “Oh so Netflix and Chill huh?” 

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “I'm giving you a chance to say no sex before having you over my dining table and shower.” 

Changkyun bit down on Kihyun's lower lip, relishing the soft moan Kihyun gave in response. “And I'm letting you know that I'm going to ride your cock before throwing your legs over my shoulders and having you come all over your face.” 

Kihyun smashed his lips against Changkyun's, moaning as soon as he felt Changkyun's tongue run against his bottom lip, asking to coming in. He tasted like coke, a strange but not unwelcome flavor. Their tongues rolled together as Kihyun tilted his head to let have Changkyun more access. Changkyun's teeth nibbled on Kihyun's lip, liking how red they were turning. Kihyun huffed at the twinkle in Changkyun's eye so he returned the favor, feeling the vibrations of Changkyun's moan against his teeth. 

Kihyun whimpered as Changkyun's hand pressed against his hip, almost close to touching him. “Let's get out of here before I put you on this counter and let you fuck my face.” 

Fuck. Yes.

Changkyun pulled Kihyun away from the bar, knowing any longer and he would snap. “You're such a fucking tease you know that? Let's go.” 

Kihyun smirked, pushing his hair back. “I know I am.” They left the club, pushing through the group of teens who were loitering around the front entrance. Kihyun tugged Changkyun towards his car, the cold air feeling wonderful on his skin. “Get in.” 

Changkyun whistled at the nice interior of the car but said nothing as Kihyun turned on the car, letting it purr before winking at Changkyun. “You can play with the radio but it's only a fifteen minute drive.” Changkyun pretended to think about using the radio before letting his hand fall on Kihyun's lap. “Well what would happen if I decided to duck my head down and give you head?” 

Kihyun hissed, pulling away from the parking spot as fast as he (legally) could. “Do that and I'll handcuff you to my bed as I fuck myself on a dildo.” Changkyun sucked in his breath, the image making him rock hard. 

“Fuck. That's such an tempting offer, are you going to ride me afterwards or are you going to come all over my face because both are acceptable.” 

Kihyun gave him a look, “You're a kinky little shit aren't you? I'm going to enjoy this.” And with that, Changkyun decided to have fun with Kihyun. He unzipped his leather pants, taking one of Kihyun's hands and shoving it inside. Kihyun grit his teeth at the feeling of Changkyun's cock, all hot and thick and ready for him. Changkyun moaned loudly, pressing Kihyun's hand harder against him so he could smear the precum on his fingers. Kihyun swore and wish he could bend over and properly hold Changkyun in his hand but the road was full of taxis driving people home so he had to pay attention. 

“Come on baby, keep rocking against my hand, but don't come.” Changkyun followed Kihyun's words, grinding his cock against Kihyun's soft hand. The fact that anyone could look into the car and see him with Kihyun's hand in his pants, only made him leak even more. He could feel the burn in his stomach, both from the alcohol and from Kihyun's thumb rubbing against the tip of his cock. “Ah fuck Ki, keep doing that and I'll come.” 

Kihyun stopped moving his hand, sighing as he saw his apartment complex in sight. He slipped his hand away, parking in his usual spot before forcing Changkyun into a kiss. “You're not coming until I get you in my place so let's go.” 

The complex was silent as it was pretty late. Kihyun thanked the gods when he saw that the elevator was fixed, really not wanting to go up six flights of stairs. He was also thankful that his nosy neighbor wasn't out roaming the halls like she usually did for gossip. It was bad enough Changkyun was barely clothed and covered in glitter. The dual bulges in their pants would have topped the cake. Kihyun stopped Changkyun from kissing his neck so he could properly dig out his keys. “Come on Ki, hurry up.” 

Kihyun pushed the door open and let Changkyun in first before locking it, his hands going straight for Changkyun's hair as they met for another kiss. He felt Changkyun's leg hitch up his hip and Kihyun's arm went down to stabilize him, leaving one hand to tug his head back in order to bite at Changkyun's throat. Changkyun growled at the feeling of Kihyun's teeth just sink down enough to send a shiver up his spine. “Don't draw blood, don't like seeing it.” 

Kihyun nodded, pulling back. “Me either but you just smell so fine. It's a shame we need to go clean up before we really play around.” Kihyun ran his hands down Changkyun's chest, “You look so good.”

Changkyun puffed out his chest, rolling his body. “I try. Usually I don't like showing my stomach but when I want to look sexy, it's on. And you look amazing too.” Changkyun pressed a kiss to Kihyun's fingers before slipping one into his mouth. Kihyun moaned at Changkyun's hot and wet mouth, his cock twitching at the thought of Changkyun taking him into his mouth. He tugged Changkyun off his fingers, giving him a searing look. “Go clean up, second door to the left. I'll go do the same.” 

Changkyun wiggled his eyebrows as he left Kihyun, shivering from the loss of Kihyun's warmth. Following Kihyun's directions, Changkyun shimmied off what little clothes he had. In minutes he had the water hot and scrubbed himself down, watching the glitter go down the drain before he turned his ass to the water and cleaned himself out. He was quick about it, making sure he was clean before not wasting anymore time. 

He took a towel, properly drying his body off before folding the towel and setting it in the hamper next to the sink. Changkyun eyed his cock, licking his lips at the though of just giving himself a little hand. But he held off and went searching for Kihyun's bedroom, hissing from how cold the floor was, leaving his clothes on the floor for later.

He popped his head into an open room, smirking as a naked Kihyun was bent over, digging in his nightstand. Changkyun liked how smooth Kihyun's ass was, his thighs looking mouthwatering silky. He padded his way to Kihyun, trying to be quiet as Kihyun straighten up, obviously finding what he was looking for. 

“Hey.” Changkyun wrapped his arms around Kihyun's stomach, pressing a kiss against Kihyun's shoulder. Kihyun tensed up before melting into Changkyun's embrace, turning his head to touch their lips together. He tapped his fingers gently against Kihyun's tummy, making him giggle from the sensation. “Ready for me to rock your world?”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, his lips raising up as he threw lube and condoms onto the bed. “Don't you mean am I ready to rock your world? Because I can tell you right now my hips don't lie.” 

Changkyun snorted, giggling into Kihyun's shoulder as they waddled over to the bed together. “I knew that the moment my eyes laid sight on you. Your whole body speaks rhythm, one that I desire.” Changkyun left Kihyun's backside to climb his bed, settling against the headboard. “So let's make some music together.” 

The long lines of Changkyun's body were very appealing as Kihyun rolled his neck, biting his lips at the hair trailing down to Changkyun's pelvis. His mouth watered as he eyed Changkyun's cock, which was a very pretty shade of pink and thick as well. If only he had his camera. 

He didn't notice Changkyun blush from his intense stare while he climbed the bed to get closer, his arms helping him prop up. “Do you mind if I have a taste?” 

Changkyun shook his head, spreading his legs so Kihyun could slip in between them. “Go right ahead but I want a taste afterwards.”

Kihyun grinned, letting his hands gently stroke Changkyun's ankles as he winked. “Of course. I wouldn't even dream of not letting you going down on me.” His fingers dragged upwards, his nails scraping against Changkyun's skin. He liked feeling Changkyun's thighs quiver under his hands, holding off on the urge to dig his fingers in the soft flesh. His mouth landed on Changkyun's hip, lapping at the crease as his fingers gently scraped against Changkyun's thighs. He felt a hand in his hair, brushing back stands as they dared to hinder his vision. 

He smiled up at Changkyun before dipping down to press soft kisses towards Changkyun's knee, smiling when he heard a giggle above. If Kihyun was honest, it had been a while since he did anything but kiss. It wasn't his fault but when you have papers to write and photos to take, there's not much time for dating. But it felt easy with Changkyun and it upped Kihyun's arousal even more. 

His tongue finally touched the tip of Changkyun's cock, not minding the bitter taste as he swallowed. Kihyun could see Changkyun's hands fist the sheets as he bobbed his head slowly. Satisfaction bubbled in his gut, making him feel a little devious. Hollowing his cheeks, Kihyun hummed, the vibrations making Changkyun groaned and take hold of Kihyun's jaw. “Fuck Kihyun your mouth.” 

Kihyun chuckled and closed his eyes, enjoying the heat coming off Changkyun. He rubbed his lips down the side, closing his eyes as he decided to nibble on a vein. God, his mouth watered as Changkyun's breath rushed out of his mouth, a whine bursting out of him. Kihyun closed his moth around Changkyun's cock, his hands holding Changkyun down, slurping loudly as he savored Changkyun's slightly bitter taste. 

Feeling his stomach knot up, Changkyun wiped his mouth of the small trail of drool on his chin and tugged on Kihyun's hair. He bit his lip as he saw a thin stand of saliva connecting Kihyun's mouth to his cock, tugging him in for a messy kiss that left them gasping slightly for air. Changkyun's fingers reached down, wrapping around a very hard cock. 

“Fuck.” Kihyun pinched Changkyun's nipple, dipping his tongue in Changkyun's mouth. “Your hand is so soft.” 

Changkyun smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, twisting his hand around Kihyun. “My mouth is better, lay down.” 

Kihyun felt his back hit the bed and he chuckled as Changkyun threw Kihyun's legs over his shoulders, taking Kihyun all the way until Changkyun's nose was centimeters away from Kihyun's pelvis. The sudden wet heat made Kihyun arch his back, his hand deep in Changkyun's hair. His toes curled in pleasure as Changkyun hummed, his hands encouraging Kihyun to jerk into his mouth. The way Changkyun inhaled his cock, very much enjoying how he just want Kihyun, was intoxicating. Kihyun scrambles for purchase as Changkyun manhandles him even more, his hands yanking Kihyun more into his mouth. He dribbles even more precum into Changkyun's mouth as Changkyun works over the sensitive underside of his cock. He could come like this but Changkyun has a different idea as he takes a moment to breath, bringing his fingers to his mouth. 

Kihyun's eyes go dark with lust as Changkyun slowly traces a digit towards his ass, tapping his tongue against Kihyun's cock. “Gonna ride me?” 

“I did warn you.” Changkyun accepted the bottle of lube Kihyun held out, using it to stretch two fingers in him. His cock doesn't get a chance to deflate as Kihyun drags Changkyun to hover over Kihyun, his pointer finger playing with the tip of Changkyun's cock. Changkyun hissed and Kihyun watched every twitch of his body as he struggled to push in a third finger before helping him, adding his own finger alongside Changkyun's two. 

Hot and tight. The only two words that came to Kihyun's mind as the two of them prepped Changkyun. There's a whimper against Kihyun's ear and a hand pushing him back into the bed, sweat dripping down Changkyun's cheek. “Hey there.” 

Changkyun winked. “Hi.” He held up a condom, pretending to be confused. “There's a condom here, do you know where I might find a cock to use it on? I'm in desperate need for some bed tumbling.” 

Kihyun stifled a laugh as Changkyun leaned against Kihyun's thighs, excitement coursing through his veins as Kihyun held his cock out. “I think this one will do nicely, don't you?” 

Changkyun inspected Kihyun's cock, his fingers ripping open the packet as he nodded in thought. “I believe it will do marvelous.” 

The room becomes quiet except for their ragged breaths as Changkyun lets Kihyun slide his cock teasingly against Changkyun's entrance, his nails digging into skin. Changkyun sighs as Kihyun's cock catches on his rim, the tip inching in smoothly due to a slight excess of lube. 

“Fuck, just fuck.” Changkyun leans back and spreads his legs out more. Kihyun's thumb guides himself into Changkyun more and finally their hips meet, flush. He can see a quiver of pleasure go through Changkyun's thighs and he can't help it, his hands cup Changkyun's ass and brings him forward, working in intense circles to let Changkyun get used to the stretch. 

Changkyun's leg flinches but he loves feeling so full, the pain not really an issue as he gets used to the feeling. “Move please.” 

Kihyun's smile of relief turns into a smirk as he brings Changkyun down on his cock, their skin making a loud smack. Changkyun curses and rocks his hips down, fire building up in his veins. “Ahh-” He falls forward, mouth going straight for Kihyun's nipple. Kihyun loves the the way Changkyun concentrates, his hair tousled and his lips swollen from sucking his cock. He tugs Changkyun into a kiss and the tenderness from it steals his breath away. 

“Changkyun I'm close.” How could he not be, with Changkyun drawing out every inch of him out. Changkyun sits up, one arm holding Kihyun's thigh as he pushes himself to go a little faster. 

“Come on then, come. I'll make you come on your face another day.” Just the mention that there will be a next time makes Kihyun gasp and tense up, his hands stilling on Changkyun's hips. His high is almost painfully and Changkyun thankfully stops grinding his hips, peppering Kihyun's face with gentle kisses instead. Kihyun's grasp on Changkyun loosens and Changkyun draws his arms around Kihyun, hugging him tight. 

Finally his body calms down and Kihyun helps Changkyun off his cock, his arms weak as he ties the condom. Changkyun takes it from him and throws it away, his cock bobbling as he walks back to the bed. Kihyun eyes Changkyun's cock before rolling over, gathering his strength to push his ass into the air. “You haven't come yet, still got the strength to take me?” 

Changkyun snorted as he grabbed another condom. “Of course but ask me that question after and you'll get a different answer.” 

Kihyun rolled his eyes as Changkyun massaged his butt, making swift but reverent caresses. Being stretched out didn't hurt as much as he thought it would but then again he did play often with his toys. “Does that mean you can't go for a third round?” 

Changkyun nipped Kihyun's butt in response, two fingers already in. “Oh? Are you giving me permission for another round? Shower sex it is.” Kihyun felt himself be rolled over and with one leg over Changkyun's shoulder, he laughed. 

“You absolute sex fiend.” 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, pressing a kiss into Kihyun's ankle. “Oh I'll show you sex fiend.”

And all Kihyun knew for the next couple of hours was Changkyun. 

–  
The scent of food wafted in the air, making Changkyun's nose take in a deep breath before he opened his eyes. He heard Kihyun sing and he followed the beautiful voice, unable to stop his face from smiling at the cute picture Kihyun made. Changkyun hummed, propping his head on Kihyun's shoulder to watch him whisk eggs. His arms wrapped around Kihyun's waist as Kihyun leaned back into the embrace. 

“Hey.” Changkyun whispered, his chin gently rubbing against Kihyun's neck. “Missed you in bed.” 

Kihyun turned his head, pressing a kiss on Changkyun's lips. “I had to pee, I'm sorry. I was going to bring us breakfast in bed.” 

Changkyun chuckled and cuddled Kihyun, letting his hands roam against Kihyun's belly. He loved the soft pink sweater he had on, especially with how the collar slipped down enough for his shoulder to peek out. It was easy to close his eyes and lavish that delicate shoulder with gentle kisses. “How's your body? Achy?” 

Kihyun rolled the eggs into an omelet, smiling at how nice Changkyun's lips felt against his. “Good, my thighs ache a little though. You?” 

Changkyun hummed, swaying their bodies together as Kihyun plated the omelet. “I hurt my knee as a kid so it acts up sometimes when I move around a lot. So besides that, I'm feeling really good. Do you need me to set up the table so we can eat? I'm good at that since Minhyuk likes to experiment with food.” 

“If you don't mind. The plates are in the top cabinet and the utensils are in the drawer next to the fridge. What do you want to drink? I have water, milk, juice, and tea.” 

Changkyun pulled away from Kihyun's body, missing the warm immediately as he went over to the fridge. “Do you have any coffee? My body is accustomed to four cups a coffee a day and if I don't drink at least one, my body rebels.” 

“I think I have some instant in the pantry. I usually drink tea so I only have it on hand for a couple of friends.” 

Changkyun nodded, glancing in the pantry until he found the coffee. He quickly made himself a cup as Kihyun plated their food, getting a glass of orange juice for himself. Changkyun sat down at the table and waited until Kihyun joined him before digging in, moaning in delight as he had some of the most delicious food ever in his life. “This is fucking good, like it's an orgasm in my mouth.” 

Kihyun snorted at the wink he received and sipped his juice. “I don't know if I should take that as a compliment but thanks. So what do you have to do today?” 

“I need to finish up some paperwork and work in my studio for a little bit. But how about we meet up for dinner? My treat since you fed me breakfast.” 

“Sounds good. You got my number right?” 

“Safe and sound. I'll text you when I get home, ok?” Changkyun leaned in for a kiss, his hand reaching up briefly to cup Kihyun's jaw. “Thank you for the wonderful night, I hope we can do it again soon.” 

“Impress me with a nice dinner date and some good conversation and we'll see what happens. Maybe you'll just have to wait until date three.” 

Changkyun grinned, “It'll be worth the wait.” 

Changkyun put his empty plate into the sink, motioning to Kihyun that he was going to get dressed. Kihyun nodded and threw his own dishes into the sink, picking up his phone to check if he had any messages when Changkyun came back. 

“Alright I'm off.” They shared one last kiss before Kihyun pushed him out the door, knowing if he didn't, he wouldn't let Changkyun leave. 

Kihyun watched Changkyun disappear through the elevator, shaking his head in amusement as Changkyun blew him another kiss. He caught it, pretending to examine it before putting it in his pocket. Kihyun of course blew one back before closing his door, sighing as he recounted the lovely morning they had and bit his lip at remembering the sexy night they had as well. 

Kihyun cracked his knuckles, making his way back to his room, making a mental note to do the dishes later. For now he had a room to clean up, his own work to do, and an outfit to plan for tonight. He couldn't wait.


End file.
